


That Bright Red Hoodie

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Roy Harper is Jackson Whittemore, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: Stiles goes to Starling City in search for a certain green clothed superhero. Instead, he finds Beacon Hill's pompous asshole, who's supposed to be in London.or the crossover where Jackson Whittemore is Roy Harper that nobody wanted





	

**_DON'T BE A SILENT READER!!! VOTE OR COMMENT!!!_ **

Stiles loved superheroes. His balled-up Captain America sheets in his closest could testify that. So, when he heard that Starling City recently acquired one--why they call him the _vigilante_ baffles him to no end, because yes, he beats up bad guys and protects the bourgeois class, which is what _superheroes_ do--he decided that since there have been no alpha packs trying to kill them anymore, why not have a field trip to the crime infested city? And _yes,_ maybe he has a new superhero crush, but that's not the point because he may see a superhero and how does Scott not understand that word? 

Stiles decided that if Scott didn't want to go, then he would just go by himself. Well, not by himself per say, his dad is coming. The Sheriff rented a car that could make the long drive. And if Stiles didn't know any better--which he does! --his old man was just as excited as him. The Sherriff needed this break after nearly being abdicated from his position. Besides, it's going to be a short trip so no harm, no foul, right?

The teenager grinned and before his dad could stop him, yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'm gonna see a superhero!" 

His dad groaned, but smiled softly.  
*****  
Stiles couldn't believe it. It's been a week, a _week_ , and no sign of the green clothed superhero. Once he gathered up enough balls to ask, someone told him that everyone believed him to die in the quake: a machine that leveled the Glades--and Stiles thought that _Beacon Hills_ was insane.  \+ 

His dad went to go talk to some friends of his at the Police Department, so Stiles was left alone at their hotel. God, he felt useless. Groaning, he flipped on the T.V. Nothing was on--shocker--and he was left at the mercy of boredom again. Their adjourned rooms were abnormally clean and Stiles felt like the horrendous smell of cleanness would somehow scrub his insides raw. He threw himself up and decided to go for a walk. He checked his phone for the millionth time and replied to some messages from the pack. The teenager knew he was being panoramic, but he just felt anxious that something terrible would happen and he wouldn't be there. 

The streets vibrated with life and Stiles found himself grinning. Sure, it seemed like the city tried to alienate him at first, but he loved all the life and stories Starling emitted. A vibrant red hoodie caught his eye and he furrowed his eyebrows at the passing figure. The man turned his head slightly to the left and Stiles felt his whole world shatter like glass shards. 

"Jackson?" he whispered. 

Jackson whipped his head around and stared at Stiles. What seemed like an epic staring match began. He blinked and that seemed to be the other's cue. Jackson sprinted away and disappeared out of sight. 

"Jackson!" Stiles yelled. 

He sprinted after him, dodging other people's bodies. One he couldn't miss and he fell. The teenager jumped back up and searched the crowd for the vivid hoodie. After failing to find him, Stiles retreated and decided to call Scott. 

After three rings, Scott finally answered his call, "Stiles, are you okay?" 

Without pausing, Stiles immediately responded, "Jackson's here." 

Silence, then, "what?" 

"Yeah, dude. I just saw Jackson freaking Whittemore. He had this bright hoodie on and he froze up when he saw me. Then he ran like I was the Holy Ghost," Stiles's eyes raked over rooftops, looking for the Beacon Hill's pompous asshole. 

"Um, wow? I mean, I thought he was in London? What is he doing in Starling?" Scott asked, confused at this turn of events.

_Plot twist..._

"If I knew Scott, would I be calling you?" Stiles retorted.

"I don't know either. I'll ask Lydia later-- hey, have you seen the Vigilante?" Scott asked and Stiles could imagine his eyebrows scrunching up and his hand running through his hair. 

"No, because apparently, everyone thinks he died in an Earthquake that was triggered by the Queen family to kill everyone in the Glades, and that now their whole city is going in flames and their all doomed to die a horrible death. Their words exactly." 

Scott breathed on the phone, "just come home Stiles. Everyone misses you." 

Stiles, too caught in the incantation of the beautiful city lights, didn't respond for a heartbeat, "I'll talk to my dad. See you in a few days, Scottie." 

"Bye, Stiles." 

"Bye, Scott." 

**_IF YOU WANT MORE_ ** **_ONE-SHOTS_ ** **_LIKE THIS, PLEASE COMMENT!!!_ **


End file.
